


Get dressed? you merry gentlemen?

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, M/M, prompt: socks/before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Socks/before</p><p>This will probably not be at all compliant with the canon of the Tango-Fic. but it fit's the verse so it goes here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get dressed? you merry gentlemen?

“Why have I never seen you in a dress before?” said Martin as Douglas emerged from his bathroom wearing a simple sundress he still looked stunning in in Martin’s opinion even though he was still wearing the stupidly patterned socks Arthur had gotten him for Christmas. 

“Well for one you didn’t know I’m sometimes a women until two days ago”

“Fair enough! You look stunning!” Martin couldn’t take his eyes of Douglas. How was he supposed to with the way the dress hugged Douglas in all the right places.  
Douglas had looked a bit self-conscious when he stepped in front of Martin but after the compliment he seemed to go back to his usual self, but there was something sensual about the way he moved. 

“So Captain! Care for a dance?”  
Martin was in sweat pants and without a shirt. Douglas was wearing stupid Santa socks. It was perfect.

“Is it lady’s choice already? I must have missed a few dances!” Martin said grabbing Douglas’ outstretched hand and letting himself be pulled up and into position by Douglas.  
They both started moving in sync to some music only they heard. 

 

Martin couldn’t think of a better way to spend his day off.


End file.
